


Untitled

by Alpengeist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion, Tags Are Hard, Torchwood Four, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpengeist/pseuds/Alpengeist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission in France goes wrong, decimating the Torchwood Four team, Doctor Owen Harper joins Torchwood Three in the hopes that the Rift might bring his team back. When it finally does three years later, Owen is shocked to find the returned teammate is the one he'd most hoped, and least expected, to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

 

It's one of those rare, slow days that can be both a blessing and a curse. One of those days where Tosh can dig out one of the many boxes of unsorted tech from the basement and just do her thing, Jack can finally go through the stack of paperwork that's been steadily growing for the last month, Gwen can actually be home for dinner with Rhys on time, and Owen, well, he's seriously considering writing the script for 'Weevil Rock You'.  
  
He's just about to put pen to paper on the first draft when the rift alarm goes off, and Owen swears he hears Gwen cheer. "What do we got, Tosh?" Jack asks, striding out of his office with his greatcoat already in place on top his shoulders. It takes a few moments of typing on her keyboard for Toshiko to respond. "Looks like a road trip, Jack. Out to the countryside, again."  
" _Wonderful_." Owen groans, putting on his jacket. Even Gwen looks less excited than when the alarm   
  
Jack just beams at them all.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Almost four hours later they're trudging through a wooded area outside Cardiff, freezing to the bone with only quickly fading sunlight to guide them. "I can't  _believe_  you forgot the torches, Owen." Gwen hisses after nearly tripping over yet  _another_  tree root. "Oi, I'm not the one who took them out in the first place! You wanna blame someone, blame whoever cleaned the SUV last."  
  
"You sure we're in the right place, Tosh?" Jack cuts through their bickering over the comms. He's father ahead of them, being the only one with a torch, albeit a small one. "I'm positive, what ever came through the rift came out here." With that they continue searching in relative silence for several minutes before Gwen makes a yelping sound, followed by a squelch  signifying she's landed in a patch of mud. "Oww" She groans a moment later.  
  
"You alright there?" Jack asks, expertly hopping over roots to help Gwen up. "Yeah," She takes the offered hand up, brushing some of the dirt from her clothes once back on her feet. "Other than being filthy, I'm fine. Think I might have found something though." Gwen bends down, plucking something out of the mud she'd fallen in, and holding it at arms length. She shakes it a bit trying to get the mud off, and Jack shines his light on it as Tosh and Owen join them.  
  
It appears to be nothing more than a metal sphere, not much bigger than a softball. "It doesn't look very alien," Owen says after a moments study, "More like a paperweight. Do aliens have paperweights?"  
"No, this can't be it," Toshiko says, fiddling with the handheld monitor she'd brought. "It's giving off residual rift energy, but it's too small, the readings I had were bigger. Much bigger." She frowns and keeps messing with the machine. "Either way, I doubt we're going to find anything in this light. Let's come back tomorrow." Its while Jacks talking that it happens. The whole sky lights up like it's the middle of the day, not nighttime, and there's a loud sound like a sparking wire.   
  
The event doesn't last long, and soon the light fades once again.  
No one speaks, they barely even breathe, leaving the only sound that of Tosh's machine going crazy. Even the crickets have stopped chirping.   
"That was the rift, wasn't it?"Gwen finally breaks the silence with hardly more than a whisper. "The bloody RIFT just opened up right on  _top_  of us!?" There's terror in her voice and reflecting in her eyes, in all of theirs. They all know how the rift like to swallow people up, their families never seeing them again, and they've all seen what it does to the people that have come back. Knowing it could have just taken any of them, to any where, any  _when_ , is horrifying to say the least. After a few moments Jack clears his throat, "Well, we might as well go see what it's spit out now."  
  
Shakenly they all follow Tosh and her device to where the rift energy is currently strongest.  
  
Eventually they reach a clearing that makes Toshiko's monitor go haywire again, in the middle of the clearing lies a naked, and hopefully just unconscious, man. With one of his classic sprints Jack gets to him first, quickly checking for a pulse  and calling for the others once he's found one.  
  
Owen gets there the same time as Tosh, medkit at the ready. But then Jack turns the man over and the doctor's heart stops. Because even after all these years, and in the poor lighting of Jack's torch, he would know that face anywhere. "Ianto..."

 

* * *

 

Owen Harper, for once, did not wake to the smell of coffee. Well, not fresh coffee anyway. No, instead Owen Harper woke to the scent of day old coffee still clinging to the man laying beside him, whose hair his face was currently buried in. It was highly unusual for the doctor to wake before Ianto, nearly impossible really, he'd even tried to make a game of it when the younger man had first joined the Torchwood Four team. He had never won, of course, at least not until he'd given up on the idea all together. Owen didn't mind all that much though, great coffee always followed Ianto getting up, and usually by the time Owen woke there'd already be a steaming cup of it waiting for him.  
  
But while he had the opportunity, he was going to enjoy it. Being able to watch Ianto sleep was a rare occurrence, after all.   
Ianto seemed so different without the fancy suit and sharp tongue he often hid behind, not that either of those disguises really worked on Owen anymore, he'd spent so much of the last few months learning all the ticks and hints that proved the ever-present calm and well put together face Ianto wore was nothing more than a facade. But like this it was easy to see him for what he was, and he was so very young. Oh he could fool you, with his wit and his knowledge, and maybe you'd still know he was young by looking at him, but you wouldn't know just  _how_  young.   
  
"You do know that, despite what popular fiction would have you believe, watching someone sleep is creepy?" Ianto's voice cuts through his thoughts, pulling Owen back to the present and a Ianto that looks much more like himself, although his eyes are closed and his face is still gracelessly squshed against the pillow. "Why didn't you wake me?" He asks, blue eyes opening half way in a weak glare. "Because if I hadn't been lying beside you all night I wouldn't believe you'd slept, and Eric's still not convinced you do." Ianto makes a grumbling sound Owen would hazard translates to 'Fuck Eric' before attempting to get up, something Owen intercepts by tightening the arm he's had around Ianto's waist since waking. "Owen we have work."  
  
"Our whole lives are work. Go back to sleep, you're ruining my post-proposal bliss." With a sigh Ianto relents, falling back into Owen's embrace. "Don't you mean 'our' post-proposal bliss?" Owen's response is a muffled hum and a kiss to the back of his neck. They stay just like that for a while, Owen placing soft kisses on his neck, whilst Ianto studies the ring that's made itself at home on his left hand in just a matter of hours. Looking at the simple silver band fills him with a mixture of joy and dread.  
  
Joy because having such a public confirmation, although Ianto doesn't truly need it to know what he and Owen have is real, is nice. Having that commitment, and proof of it, is nice. Then there's dread, about telling the rest of the team, though reason tells him not to, he still worries. About telling his sister, which he will eventually have to, and knowing Rhiannon like he does, she'll want to meet Owen. Ianto really doesn't want to take Owen there, to that particular part of Cardiff that he's from, he hates it there.  
  
But there's another feeling in the mix too, a guilty feeling, that all this happened too fast, too soon after Lisa. That he's somehow tarnishing her memory by being with Owen now.  
  
He can't dwell on those thoughts very long though, because Owen's lazy kisses are gaining fervor by the second and Ianto can't let this escalate else Raymond will send someone to get them, or just knock the door down himself... again. "Owen we can't, we have to get ready."  
  
"This first" Owen mumbles against his skin, now mixing little nips into his kisses. Ianto rolls his eyes, but there's a fondness to it, then moves in such a way so as to straddle Owen's hips, pinning him to the bed. The action only serves to make the older man smirk, something Ianto pointedly ignores. "No, work first,  _this_  later." He says firmly, placing a quick kiss to Owen's lips after a few moments of consideration. "Promise. As soon as the jobs done we can come right back here and continue celebrating." Here he leans in close to the doctor's ear, lips practically touching the shell and voice dropping to a sultry whisper. " I'll even do that thing you liked so much again, if you behave yourself." That gets Owen to give, the hands that had settled on Ianto's hips falling back to the bed, his smirk fading to more of a pout.  
  
Satisfied, Ianto gives him one last kiss before rising from the bed and heading to the bathroom for a shower. "You're a cruel man, Jones!" He hears Owen call from the bed when he stops to turn the coffee machine on. Ianto just keeps walking, and if he sways his hips a little more than necessary on his way, well, that's nobody's business but his own.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ C: Firstly, thank you for giving this fic a chance! ^o^ I really appreciate it!  
> Secondly, sorry if this is really out of character, it's my first time writing the Torchwood characters, and my first fanfic in a really long time. ^^; 
> 
> Also, I suck at titles so if anyone has a suggestion, I'd be very grateful. c:


End file.
